


Drawings

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Sisters, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Anna draws something for her sister and slips it through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawings

**Drawings**

* * *

Everyday Anna knocked on Elsa's door hoping that she would finally open her door and they could go back to being best friends, sisters.

Anna, out of boredom, stayed inside her room drawing anything that would appear in her imagination. Paper was scattered everywhere, her mother had told her to clean up later when she is done. "Yes, mama" Anna replied.

As little Anna cleaned up her mess, she headed out her room carrying her art supplies and several pieces of unused paper to put back inside the library when she passed by Elsa's room.

Anna peeked through the little keyhole, it seemed to her that there was radiating cold coming from inside her sister's room. "Elsa, do you want to a snowman?" Anna called out again. She stood for a few moments, waiting for the door to open, only to be disappointed that it did not open for her again.

Anna dropped down to the floor grabbing another piece of paper and taking out her crayons. She drew a snowman in the middle. Anna thought of the time she and Elsa made a snowman named Olaf.

The circles on Olaf's body was out of proportion but Anna was still young, she didn't care. On Olaf's left, she drew a little girl, she drew herself, holding Olaf's hand, taking out her brown crayon and coloring her hair, carefully making sure to not color her troll kissed, platinum blonde streak.

On Olaf's right, another girl holding Olaf's wooden hand, her sister, Elsa. Anna tried to put every single detail that should could think of her sister.

Anna wrote names next to the drawn figure, pointing an arrow on each figure.  _'Do you want to build a snowman?'_ Anna wrote on top of the paper.

Anna folded the paper in half and slipped in under Elsa's door. Anna quickly rose up and peeked though the small keyhole. Anna smiled when she saw a figure walking towards the door, leaning down and opening the paper.

Anna couldn't see Elsa's face it was still relief to Anna that Elsa was still in there.

Anna heard a small sniffle coming from inside the room, Elsa was crying. Anna wasn't sure if she should say anything or not.

Anna heard another small sniffle.

"Elsa?" Anna said in a whisper at the keyhole again but no response came. "You can come out anytime and we can play, alright?" Anna said sweetly, "I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

Anna dropped down and fixed all her supplies to bring back to the library, Anna turned around when she heard the doorknob rustle a little but stopped immediately. "One day, Anna. I promise" Anna heard from the other side of the door.

Anna smiled. She skipped down to the library with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Just a little something.


End file.
